Corrupted Soul
by Flashfight
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has gone missing. Months pass by and he is never found. Then suddenly, a powerful arrancar appears and causes chaos. When Rangiku Matsumoto connects the two events together, the Soul Society must face a devastating reality.
1. Prologue: Experimental Log 2039

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_From the Lab of Szayel Aporro Granz_

* * *

_Loading Experimental Log 2039..._

* * *

_Date: November 19th, 2007 _

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: One_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya _

_Height: 4'4"_

_Weight: 62 lbs._

_Race: Shinigami_

_Procedure: Arrancarfication_

_Notes:_

_Injected specimen with basic hollow stimulants made with the power of the Hougyoku. Specimen, although in a coma by my medicines, twitched and had several muscle spasms. After 2 minutes and 13 seconds specimen became still. Injected exactly 2 liters of hollow stimulant. No change in heart rate, breathing, or physical being. 47 minutes and 22 seconds after injection, spiritual pressure began to fluctuate. 1 hour, 23 minutes, and 9 seconds after injection, spiritual pressure returned to normal. Specimen seems to be resisting the effect of hollow stimulants. _

* * *

_Date: November 19th, 2007_

_Time: 7:30 PM_

_Day: One_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 4'4"_

_Weight: 62 lbs._

_Race: Shinigami_

_Procedure: Arrancarfication_

_Notes:_

_Injected specimen with 3.5 more liters of hollow stimulant. 5 minutes and 10 seconds after injection, muscles spasms began; 10 minutes and 34 seconds after injection spasms stop. 30 minutes and 55 seconds after injection spiritual pressure begins to fluctuate. 59 minutes and 13 seconds after injection, spiritual pressure returns to normal. Specimen seems to be highly resistant to hollow stimulants. _

* * *

_Date: November 22th, 2007_

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: Three_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 4'4"_

_Weight: 56 lbs._

_Race: Shinigami_

_Procedure: Arrancarfication_

_Notes:_

_Injected specimen with 1 gallon of Hollow Stimulant X. Hollow Stimulant X is a new hollow stimulant created specifically for this procedure. 30 seconds after injection, specimen enters what appears to be a seizure. During seizure, spiritual pressure was far over recorded limit. Also, heart rate was averaged at 214, 74 over a normal heart rate for shinigami. Specimen let out a 4.32 second scream, with an average of 101 decibels. 4 minutes and 32 seconds after injection, specimen became completely still. Spiritual pressure returned to normal. Specimen appears to be 'fighting' the inner hollow. _

* * *

_Date: November 23th, 2007_

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: Four_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 4'4"_

_Weight: 50 lbs._

_Race: Shinigami_

_Procedure: Arrancarfication_

_Notes:_

_Injected specimen with 2.5 gallons of Hollow Stimulant X+. 10 seconds after injection, specimen once again enters what appears to be a seizure. Spiritual pressure was even higher than yesterday. Heart rate was averaged at 216, two higher that yesterday.. Specimen let out a three screams, averaged at 103 decibels. 7 minutes and 51 seconds later, specimen returns to normal state. Specimen has resisted very strong hollow stimulant._

* * *

_Date: November 25th, 2007_

_Time: 1:00 PM_

_Day: Six_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 4'4"_

_Weight: 44 lbs._

_Race: Shinigami_

_Procedure: Arrancarfication_

_Notes:_

_Connected specimen directly to Hougyoku. 4 seconds after connection, specimen enters seizure, and lets out a scream which lasts 7.64 seconds, averaging at 112 decibels. At one point, specimen yelled out,"Rangiku." After research, I found the name belongs to his former vice-captain. Spiritual pressure hits the highest point yet. Heart rate also reaches it high at 220. Specimen is kept connected for 10 minutes. Once disconnected, 5 gallons of Hollow Stimulant X+2 are pumped into system over a 3 minute long period. During process, specimen screams over twenty times, seemingly from pain. 10 minutes and 13 seconds after injection , subject calms becomes completely still. Spiritual pressure no longer matches that of a soul reaper, but that of an Arrancar. Spiritual pressure is on par with my spiritual pressure. After examination of body, subject has become incredibly pale. Also, a hole with a .3 centimeter diameter has appeared directly over the heart. Broken mask has yet to appear._

_Memory Clear: Successful_

* * *

_Date: November 27th, 2007_

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: Eight_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 4'5"_

_Weight: 48 lbs._

_Race: Arrancar _

_Procedure: Arrancar Growth_

_Hole: .5 centimeter diameter_

_Broken Mask: Yet to appear_

_Notes: _

_Specimen is receiving 5 liters of Hollow Stimulant X+2 a day. Specimen appears to be stable. Height and weight have both increased slightly. Spiritual pressure has surpassed my own, but has not reached the level of the Zommari Leroux. Specimen has been moved to a special room with walls that can resist heavy spiritual pressure in case he becomes hostile. Also, cut open chest to observe organs. Internal organs all seem intact. Stiched back up specimen soon after._

* * *

_Date: December 1st, 2007 _

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: Twelve_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 4'8"_

_Weight: 61 lbs._

_Race: Arrancar _

_Procedure: Arrancar Growth_

_Hole: .8 centimeter diameter_

_Broken Mask: Early stage. Two white lines, (roughly an inch each) have appeared, following the outline of the cheek bone. _

_Notes: _

_Specimen received daily dose of Hollow Stimulant X+2. Specimens height and weight have once again increased. Specimen will now receive daily dose of steroids, protein, carbohydrates, and lipids to promote physical growth. Spiritual pressure is on par with that of the No. 5 Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga. Broken mask has appeared and hollow hole has increased in size. _

* * *

_Date: December 5th, 2007_

_Time: 11:00 AM_

_Day: Sixteen_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 5'0"_

_Weight: 89 lbs._

_Race: Arrancar _

_Procedure: Arrancar Growth_

_Hole: 1.4 centimeter diameter_

_Broken Mask: Middle stage. Lines have grown in thickness, and have connected at the chin. Lines follow outline of the cheek bone. Both lines curl entirety around the ear, and have begun to grow around the ear. Mask still seems to have much room for growth._

_Notes: _

_Specimen has been receiving Hollow Stimulant X+2, steroids, protein, carbohydrates, and lipids. Weight and height have both increased exponentially. Muscles have also become more developed. In physical appearance, specimen seems to be maturing more quickly. Specimen had slight movement of the arms for 3.1 seconds. Spiritual pressure has only increased slightly. _

* * *

_Date: December 11th, 2007_

_Time: 11:00 AM_

_Day: Twenty-one_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: 106 lbs._

_Race: Arrancar _

_Procedure: Arrancar Growth_

_Hole: 2.9 centimeter diameter_

_Broken Mask: Late Stage. Lines once again have grown in thickness, and have connected above the lips. It seems to be encasing the ear with a spike like structure which is tilted at a 45 degree going towards the back of his head. The spiked ear covering has tiny microscopic pores which will allow sounds waves to pass through. Underneath the chin, two teeth looking spikes have appeared. They reach the tip of his lower lip, and seem very stable. Mask is in late stage of development. _

_Notes: _

_Specimen has been receiving Hollow Stimulant X+2, steroids, protein, carbohydrates, and lipids. Weight and height have both increased greatly. Specimen looks much more mature in facial details and muscle development. Spiritual pressure has increased greatly, and is slightly higher than Tia Harribel's. Spiritual pressure has stopped fluctuating, and seems to have come to a stopping place._

* * *

_Date: December 16th, 2007_

_Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: Twenty-six_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: 130lbs._

_Race: Arrancar _

_Procedure: Arrancar Growth_

_Hole: 4.1 centimeter diameter_

_Broken Mask: Finished. Mask covers most of both cheeks, and has completely encased both ears in spiked shells. Mask connects at chin and above lip. Large teeth like structure come down from above the lips touching the bottom of the top lip. The broken mask seems to resemble a dragon._

_Notes:_

_Specimen has been receiving Hollow Stimulant X+2, steroids, protein, carbohydrates, and lipids. Specimens weight and height have once again increased drastically. Specimen's physical maturity now matches that of a 19 year old human. Muscles are decent sized and his build is slim but muscular. Specimen moved many times throughout the day. He should be awaking soon. _

* * *

_Date: December 20th, 2007_

_Time: 12:00 PM_

_Day: Thirty_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya. Renamed: Diavolo Ghiaccio_

_Height: 6'0"_

_Weight: 150lbs._

_Race: Arrancar _

_Procedure: Arrancar Growth_

_Hole: 5.2 centimeter diameter (Complete)_

_Broken Mask: Dragon_

_Notes:_

_Specimen has finished growing. Height has increased by 20 inches. Weight has increased by 88 lbs. Hollow hole has stopped expanded. Broken hollow mask is complete. Spiritual pressure increased slightly, as he is now on par with Baraggan Luisenbarn. _

* * *

_Awakening:_

_Specimen awoke at 10:20 PM on December 20th, 2007. Specimen awoke gently, and seemed to be confused. Memory deletion seems to have taken full effect. Specimen seemed to be in pain for the first few minutes of awaking. After 22 minutes and 9 seconds he took his first step out of the bed. Specimen walked around room with a dazed appearance. Specimen found the mirror in the room, and proceeded to stare at himself for over 5 minuets. _

_Playing – Audio File 8394_

"_**Arrancar, can you hear me?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Arrancar? Please speak up if you can hear me. I can always use force."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Just say arrancar if you hear me. Last chance."**_

_**"...arrancar."**_

_**"Now grab the robes on the table. Yes, those."**_

_**"What is my name?"**_

_**"Diavolo Ghiaccio."**_

_**"...that is not my name."**_

_**"Yes it is. Hurry up, Lord Aizen has requested an audience with you."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_End – Audio File 8394_

* * *

_End of Experimental Log 2039_


	2. Chapter One: Bloodstained Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Change is the essence of life. Be willing to surrender what you are for what you must become."

Chapter One: Blood-stained Memories

* * *

_She was running. _

_Her feet flew like a guided missile as she dashed across the emptiness. _

_She was burning._

_She could see her destination in the distance. A single pine tree, glazed with a shiny frost. She could imagine sitting under it, taking shelter. _

_She was panting. _

_She turned and scanned behind her. The blackness was eating the white emptiness. It was fast; it was gaining on her. As she ran faster, it moved faster. _

_She was losing. _

_She watched as the blackness moved around her and slithered closer and closer to the tree. She watched as the blackness crashed against the tree like a wave against a small, helpless child. It disappeared under a thick coat of night. _

_She was screaming. _

_As loud as she possibly could. The darkness was closing in around her. And she was only screaming. She could not fight it; it could consume anything without remorse. She fell to her knees, and shut her eyes. And for a moment, just a sliver of a second, she could feel the cold breeze of his presence. _

_She was dying. _

_And as the darkness erased her, she let out a final scream with her last breath... _

* * *

"TOSHIRO!"

Rangiku Matsumoto jolted awake. Her breathing was heavy as she gazed around the dim, candle lit room. She calmed down and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room as she stepped out of her bed. Being as quiet as she could, she slipped out of her room and walked down the dark hallway.

She reached the familiar door, and slowly slid it open. She stepped into the room, and closed the door. It was his room. Rangiku gently opened the closet, and slid her former captain's robe off the rusty hook. She fought tears as she wrapped herself in his robe. She fell onto his bed, and covered herself in his blankets. Like every night, the tears began again.

* * *

_"He's gone! He's gone! Captain! CAPTAIN!"_

_7th seat Kōkichirō Takezoe burst open the door to find a dazed Rangiku, leaning against Captain Toshiro's bed. _

_In her hand, was his normal captain's robe. But it was soaked red. The blood was dripping off of the robe as her endless tears followed them. _

_"Oh god... Toshiro... Toshiro..."_

_Kōkichirō Takezoe jolted out of the room, screaming for help. He sprinted all the way to the first divisions headquarters, screaming for help the whole way there. _

_Renji Abarai was the next to arrive in the room. When he entered, his heart stopped completely. The screams were not without reason. He then fell to his knees, and grabbed the women's shoulders, "Come on Rangiku," he whispered, holding back tears, "Come on, it'll be alright right."_

_"No... where is he? No... no... Renji... WHERE IS HE?"_

_The tears poured out of his eyes and his grip on her shoulders grew tighter. The blood from his robe dripped all over her robes, and even splashed some droplets of blood onto her face. "I don't know; I just don't know. But it'll be alright. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and..."_

_"NO! WHERE IS HE? WHERE? WHERE?" _

* * *

The light from the morning sun shined into the small room as Rangiku awoke violently. She sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands through her thick, orange hair and she let out a deep, exaggerated sigh.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Lieutenant Matsumoto? Are you in there?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"You need to lead morning training ma'am."

She shook her head, "No." _It was his job_. "Not today. I'm not feeling well. Do you might taking over for today again?"

"Yes Lieutenant. But with all due respect I think it would be in the best interest of the squad if you could make more time to-"

"Shut up."

* * *

_She stepped heavily into the meeting room. All of the captain's and vice captains were already there, lined up and heads lowered. As she scanned the rows, she could see his spot. It was unfilled._

_She moved to his spot and stood there for only a moment. Everyone in the room was staring at her, watching her moves. She stepped backwards from his spot, into line with the other vice captains. _

_"It seems we have all gathered," Captain Commander Yamamoto's deep voice bellowed through the small room. "It is times like these in which the Soul Society must remain strong, and must be unified."_

_Her sight became hazy, and the commander's voice seemed muffled. She put her hand's over her mouth as if she was stopping a scream. _

_"I will be straight forward. Captain Kurotsuchi and the entire 12th division have searched for days for the spiritual pressure of Captain Hitsugaya. There is not one trace of his spiritual energy left anywhere."_

_She let a single tear drop from her eye. It crashed against the floor. Her hands were shaking violently, and the air around her seemed unbreathable, almost toxic._

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division, has been murdered."_

_Her knees cracked against the hard floor with a loud thud. _

_She could see him. Still frowning, walking down the barren hallways of the 10th division barracks. He would tell his men to 'keep training' and to 'get stronger'. When she teased him, he would just sit there with his same cold face and say something like 'this isn't the time Rangiku'._

_She was lightheaded, and she fell forward. Her hands slammed against the floor, keeping her from falling. _

_He would sometimes just sit on the roof top at night. He was always alone. She would sometimes watch his back from her window. She remembered the full moon that would illuminate his frosted hair. But beneath all the cold looks and frigid remarks, his heart was golden. She once saw him pick up a tiny, helpless baby bird and put it back into it's nest. And he waited for hours until the mother bird came back. _

_She was breaking, and everything seemed to be washing away in a white light. Her arms and legs gave in, and she passed out on the floor of the 1st Division Headquarters._

* * *

"Rangiku? You in there?"

The wooden door creaked open. Renji scanned the room and found Rangiku, curdled up in the fettle position on her former captains bed.

"You alright? Nobodies seen you all day women."

There was no response from her. He shook he head causing some of his red her to move out of place, "You can't be like this forever Rangiku. It ain't good for you."

She rolled over and threw her face into one of his pillows, "I don't care."

"What do ya mean you don't care?" He leaned down and took a seat on the side of his bed. He laid his hands down and the pale, soft sheets and spoke to her, "You've changed a lot. Come on. Get out of bed. Get some fresh air."

"No," her quiet voice mumbled, "I don't feel like it."

"I know you miss him," he whispered gently. The room was dim. An orange sunset could be seen from outside the small window. The orange light bled into the room, and the warm air filled the empty space.

"We've all lost somebody. It's hard. I know, believe me."

"You don't get it!" Her voice echoed down through the hallways, "I cared about him! I... I practically loved him! I did love him! It's a lieutenants job to watch over and defend their captain! It's my fault! Mine!"

The room was silent. The sun outside had set, and the room went from light to dark in a matter of seconds. Renji stood and walked into the doorway, "If you really loved him that much, then you should love him enough to let go. Because that's what he would have wanted."

She watched as he exited the room. Tears built up in her eyes, and she was kneeling on the bed, "That's what people always say! How could you know what he wanted!"

The only response to her question was the quiet noise of his footsteps as he left the headquarters, alone.

* * *

_It was winter, and it was snowing. Not heavily, but gently, calmly. The group of Captains & Vice-Captains were silent. The crunch of their feet against the newly fallen snow was the only noise in the air. She saw the old captain in the near distance. Next to him, a large, white memorial stood. She could read the black lettering from where she was. _

_**Gone, but will always be with us in our hearts.  
Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain. Friend. Hero.**_

_After a few moments, the group had formed a small circle around the grave. As she gazed across the crowd, she noticed the dim looks and the faces of the captains and their lieutenants. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki looked incredibly grim despite their normally attitudes. _

_"Everyone, please gather around." The group moved closer together, "We are here today to not only mourn the death of a wonderful captain, but to celebrate the life of a beloved friend. He was a genius, oh yes. I remember during the captain's test he asked me 'Is that all?' He was so young."_

_The crowd let out a few smilies, and some nodded their heads. _

_"He was a hero. Never once did he back down from his duty. He would go until the end, to protect the souls and the people he loved. And above all else, he was one of the greatest men who will ever have walked this world."_

_Tears began to flow throughout various people in the crowd. Even large Kenpachi let some of his emotions show. _

_"If anyone would like to say anything please step forward now."_

_Almost immediately was Ichigo Kurosaki. His voice crackled and was awkward, but his words were true. _

_"I never knew too much about Tosh... Captain Hitsugaya. But from the little time I had to get to know him I learned one thing about him. He was a man of great passion. When it seemed like everything had burned out, he could prevail in any and every situation. I hope that he finds peace as he passes, and will carry on his memories and morals with me for the rest of me life. Rest in peace Captain."_

_The crowd all nodded their heads in response, the men patted Ichigo's back as he walked down the line and returned to his spot. _

_More people went up to speak. Unohana, Shunsui, and even Byakuya gave their final thoughts about the deceased captain. _

_Eventually, the speeches had halted. The group looked back and forth for anyone else who might have wanted to speak. Not a soul said a word. As Captain Yamamoto began to speak again, he was interrupted, "Wait," her quiet voice chirped, almost sound like a lullaby, "I... want to say something."_

_The crowd was silent. She stepped up to the grave laid her hand on it. She was facing away from all the other captains. _

_A cool breeze blew across the desolate graveyard. Her orange hair danced with the wind. _

_"Captain Hitsugaya... where ever you may be now... rest... in peace."_

_The snow had stopped falling, and the wind had stopped blowing. Everything had stopped. And it was at that moment, in the cold, silent graveyard she realized the ultimate truth of the situation. _

_When her captain died, she had gone with him._

* * *

She stared up at the roof top, and there was nobody.

There was no shadow against the crescent moon tonight.

She shut her window, and laid down. Her eyes shut.

And once again, _she was running_.


	3. Chapter Two: Conflict! Moonlit Tragedy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow."

Chapter Two: Conflict! Moonlit Tragedy!

* * *

"I'll just tell the others that none of you soul reapers knew how to fight!"

The silence of the cool night was broken by the laughter of Di Roy Linker.

"_He would have killed me if Ichigo hadn't shown up when he did. I'd be dead for sure."_

Yasutora Sado stood behind his friend. The night was once again calm and quiet; the stars and the moon radiated a pale glow, lighting up the town. The quiet peace was broken by the arrival of the Arrancar. He pressed his hand against the small cut on his chest. The blood dripped gently through his fingers.

"Chad, step back. Okay?" Ichigo lifted his blade, almost as if it was a barrier between Chad and the enemy.

The tall teenager stepped forward and threw his hands in the air, "Wait Ichigo! If your worried about my injuries-"

"Chad! Please!" Ichigo yelled, "Let me handle this."

"Fine, I get it. I'll leave him to you, Ichigo." Chad turned away from his friend, and with an empty feeling, began to sprint away.

Rukia watched as Chad darted toward her, "Hold up Chad are you alright? Wha-" He kept sprinting past her, and into the distance.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, "There are more Arrancar, aren't there?"

"Don't worry," she responded, walking toward him casually, "Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba have both arrived. And Ikkau is already in mid battle. But Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

She moved and stood next to him. She glanced at the crazed Arrancar in front of her, then glanced up at Ichigo's face, "What did you say to Chad? He seemed... so... shook up."

"I told him to go away because he was going to get hurt." Ichigo glanced down at the small soul reaper next to him. Her violet eyes glimmered back at him, and he could tell that she was worried.

"Something seemed very off about him. His spiritual pressure... it wasn't him."

"Rukia. Are you sure? He seemed fine to me."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No something was off. Look we'll discuss it later. But this fight Ichigo, your going to have to leave it to me. Your not thinking clearly tonight."

He stood mesmerized as she popped a small green pill into her mouth. Her soul was ripped apart from her body, and Ichigo was left staring into the eyes of the same old Rukia Kuchiki. But when the gaze broke, he noticed her soul reaper powers had returned.

For the first time, he could feel someone else's spiritual pressure perfectly. The feeling of her energy wrapped around him, and for the first time he spoke the words, "I understand."

Rukia stood, stunned, "What? Ichigo?"

"I'm not going to argue with you. This is your fight Rukia."

She couldn't help but grin slightly. For a moment, she had realized he was no longer just a boy.

"_Ichigo. I know you are scared. The Arrancar are incredibly powerful. But you are far from as strong as you can get. I can see you becoming a man. You are no longer that boy I met so long ago. Get stronger Ichigo, protect everyone Ichigo. I will protect you from this fight now. But you need to hurry and get yourself together. You need to learn! And you need to... protect me Ichigo... because I am scared as well."_

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Her black blade transformed into a beautiful white sword, and she spun it in a circle. A single white ribbon followed behind the blade as it spun.

He stood, charmed, staring at the beauty of her shikai. The moon's light bounced off the blade in almost the same way it bounced off of her violet eyes.

"_Rukia. I understand. Since the day I met you I have only grown stronger. And I will continue! I will never be defeated again! I will get stronger, no matter what it takes, I feel it within me! I will protect everyone! But just this once, protect me Rukia. You don't need to be afraid! After this moment, I promise to protect you for the rest of eternity, Rukia Kuchiki!"_

* * *

"_Ichigo... what happened? Don't you trust me to get your back anymore? I wonder... if we'll ever be able to fight as a team again. Ichigo..."_

Chad sprinted down the silent streets of Karakura town. Each street seemed to grow longer, and soon he felt as if he couldn't move.

"_We have been friends for so long Ichigo... there are so many things we have done together. We faced the Soul Society together!"_

He felt something, a darkness, a demon, a devil, a curse. It was within him. He knelled over to catch his breath. He looked down at the small cut, dripping blood onto his clothes.

"_But times have changed... I am not as strong as I have been. I can get stronger... why can't you see that? Why can't... I see that?"_

The curse was growing. The devil was screaming. The demon was roaring. The darkness was consuming. He fell to the ground, and for some reason, tears began pouring out of his eyes. The night sky seemed to grow darker, and the silence grew thicker.

"_Maybe Ichigo... I was never meant to be a hero."_

He let out a loud scream, staring up into the eye of the moon.

"Why am I useless! What is this I feel? Who am I? Why... why... WHY AM I SO WEAK!"

It was silent. Noting, nobody responded to him. The streets spoke not a word. He slammed his fists against the ground. He kept pushing them into the solid cement, until the warm tingle of his own blood soaked his knuckles. More tears poured out of his eyes and he screamed into the silence.

In a sudden instance, the world had paused. Everything had stopped. The wind was blocked. The clouds remained still. His heart had stopped beating. The only movement he could manage was a turn of his head. He starred back, and the image he saw became almost like a picture.

Tall, muscular body. Simple, plain white pants. No shirt. White shoes. A wide hole over the heart. A white mask polluting his face. It formed fangs and ears of a demon dragon. Piercing, empty blue eyes. And sizzling, blinding white hair. His spiritual pressure was almost visible to him. In the air, he could make out small strips of white, disappearing and reappearing. It was so heavy on him he could barley even think.

The Arrancar took a step forward, and the pressure pushed Chad onto his hands and knees. He slowly lifted his neck, and stared desperately at the figure.

"Captain... Hitsugaya..."

The pressure disappeared for a single second. And Chad was able to think a single sentence.

"_This pressure... it's so familiar... it's... inside of me. I am no hero. I am... this."_

The Arrancar lifted hand up in a fist. Chad's amber eyes were glued to the fist. Then, like a bombing exploding, he opened up the fist.

The deadly white energy began filling the air a million times strong than before.

Yasutora Sado tried to scream. But nothing came out. It felt as if all the weight in the universe had fallen on top of him. His eyes shut; he saw only blackness.

His heart was beating. Incredibly fast, it was beating. Beating. Beating. Beating. Beating. Faster. . Done.

His chest exploded open, and blood flooded into the air and stained the cement around him. He let out a loud, helpless scream. His lifeless body fell into the pool of crimson blood, and it splattered up into the air as he smashed face first into the ground.

The Arrancar turned away from the bloody scene and silently released a few empty words, "My name is Diavolo Ghiaccio. And you were Yasutora Sado."

Diavolo turned and unsheathed his zanpakuto. With a single, swift movement, he pressed the pommel of his blade against the forehead of the silent spirit in front of him.

Just like he came, in the flash of a second, he was gone.

* * *

"What a pity."

The tower of ice shot up into the sky and consumed the unsuspecting Di Roy Linker within a few seconds.

"Sode no Shirayuki doesn't simply freeze the ground. Everything within this circle, both earth and sky, is within its frozen domain."

The lifeless body of Di Roy fell against the cement. Rukia carefully put her blade back into her sheath, and let out a long sigh. She looked up to find a smiling Ichigo.

"That was amazing, I had no idea that-"

Suddenly, both of them fell to their knees. A piercing spiritual energy caught both of them by surprise. "Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, "This... energy... it's..."

"Familiar," he shouted, "I don't know whose it is, but it's familiar!"

The were both able to stand and then the both stared at each other. With a desperate look, Ichigo whispered, "Chad."

Despite the heavy spiritual pressure holding them back, the two soul reapers sprinted across the tops of buildings, both praying in their heads for their friend.

* * *

"Ahh... Diavolo... how did the mission go?"

"Success and failure."

"Shawlong Kufang was killed by Sajin Konamura."

"Edrad Liones was killed by Ikkau Madarame."

"Nakeem Greendina was killed by Tetsuzaemon Iba."

"Yylfordt Granz was killed by Renji Abarai."

"Di Roy Linker was killed by Rukia Kuchiki."

"But success too. I was able to easily kill Yasutora Sado."

"Did you bring him?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

Ichigo sprinted in front of Rukia, going faster and faster. His mind was racing with thoughts.

_Chad! I'm sorry! Be okay Chad! Be strong! We're coming!_

Suddenly, both of the soul reapers were stunned. The energy had increased by what seemed liked a million times. Rukia attempted to moved her arm but she couldn't move at all. Her eyes gazed up at Ichigo. He was still moving, his steps were slow and painful.

The energy seemed to disappear as quickly as it came, and the orange haired teen blasted forward down the street screaming, "CHAD!"

Then he saw his body.

It lay lifeless, drenched completely in a unforgiving pool of blood. He fell to his knees, and the blood splattered up into his face. He grabbed the still body and pulled him to his chest.

_No._

He pulled his body close to him. Grabbing onto it with a fierce grip.

_No._

His thoughts were blank. His mind was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Everything at that point seemed lost. His best friend was dead.

"NO!"

Ichigo screamed and released all the spiritual energy he possibly he could. Tears busted out of his eyes as he held onto his best friend.

"CHAD! NO! IT'S MY FAULT! NO! NO! CHAD!"

His black spiritual energy sparked around the pair as he cried in the darkness.

Then, into the dark, she wrapped her hands around his back and pressed her face into the back of his neck. The black energy disappeared. His tears stopped. In that moment, he only felt her touch, her energy.

"I know your sadness. I know your sorrow. But Chad would have wanted you to carry on. Chad would want you to keep going, and learn from his death. Ichigo... honor Chad. Through your actions Ichigo, honor him!"

Ichigo gently placed his best friend onto the ground. He stood up. Her hands fell slowly back to her side. He turned to her, and with tears in his eyes, embraced her. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him back.

"Why... Rukia... why..."

"Shh..." she cried, "Shh."

They moon was covered by the dark clouds, and the only shelter the two could find was within each other.


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting & The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

Chapter Three: The Meeting & The Funeral

* * *

The spotless wooden floor reflected the dim yellow light inside the silent meeting room. The nine remaining captains stood silently as they attempted to avoid each others eye contact.

"What the hell is taking the old man so long," complained the bored Kenpachi Zaraki, "We've been here for way too long."

"Yes I agree," Mayuri Kurotsuchi sighed, "I was just getting into something. This is most bothersome."

"Zaraki, Kurotsuchi," Unohana addressed, "Please be patient. I'm sure the Captain-Commander has his reasons, like always."

The room was quiet once again as the captains of the Seireitei waited anxiously. After a few more droning minutes, the large doors slowly opened reveling the tired face of Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander. He made his way across the long room, his foot steps echoing about in the silence. He sat down in the chair slowly, and gazed across the room, "Captains. Friends. It appears that we have a terrible situation unfolding on us."

* * *

"And that's where they found him. Soaked in blood, pretty horrific."

Rangiku Matsumoto shook her head as she leaned back in her captain's old chair. The midday sun shinned brightly into the Captain's room of the tenth headquarters. Piles of unfinished paper worked blew gently with the breeze coming from outside, but they did not blow away. "I don't get it," she sighed, "Chad wasn't weak. How could this have happened? You were there, and so was Ichigo, even Komamura."

He shook his head, "I'm with you, but by the time I finished up it was already done." Renji picked up some of the unfinished paper and laughed, "You know you really should get around to this."

She laughed at him, "Yeah I probably should." Her face returned to being serious, "Tell me, was there anything else? Anything at all Renji?"

"Look," he murmured quietly, "I guess this is classified but before Chad's death there was an insane spiritual pressure. It was so thick you could see it. It was white. And once it was all finished Rukia told me something. She said... it was... familiar."

Their eyes made contact for a moment and she stood up suddenly. She began to move towards the door, but his hand leeched onto her wrist swiftly, "What are you thinking?"

"Let go Renji," she commanded.

"Whatever your planning to do Rangiku, just stop! Calm down and think for a minute!"

She broke his hold on her wrist and stepped forward near the door, "Listen Renji, I think I know what this is." She turned to him and he was in shock to see she was in almost tearing up, "Renji... I think it's him. No, Dammit. I know it's him."

* * *

"Two nights ago, Sajin Konamura, Ikkau Madarame, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki all fought and defeated their enemies, the Arrancar."

A few of the captains smiled in response, other stood, waiting to hear more news. Yamamoto let out a long sigh, "But it seems that our victory did not come without a threat. Near the end of all the battles that were taking place, an immense spiritual energy was detected. After the battles had ended, the dead body of Yasutora Sado was found. If you don't remember, he is a close friend to Ichigo Kurosaki with strange abilities. Although he was not quite prepared enough to fight an Arrancar, I believe he could have ran and survived a few attacks from a regular Arrancar."

Unohana spoke up, "Captain, what do you mean? You believe the killer to be one of the strongest Arrancar?"

"Yes. The spiritual pressure of this being surpassed some of your own."

* * *

She sprinted down the hall, her bare feet pounding against the wooden floor as her long, orange hair fluttered behind her.

_Strong, white spiritual energy. Familiar to Rukia and the others. Killed Chad without raising a finger. It had to of been him. _

She slid to a corner, and ran down the adjacent hall. At the end of the hall she could she the two armed guards blocking the giant doorway.

_It was him. But, why? Why is he working with Aizen? _

"Please! You can't enter! There is a captain's meeting taking place!" She shoved the two guards out of the way. She slammed her hands against the large doors and flung them open.

* * *

The half moon shined down upon the desolate hill side. The small grave was planted at the top of the hill. There, it seemed to stand out, to have some kind of meaning. Piles of flowers were placed in front of the grave. The crushing of grass grew louder as the small group of people made their way up the hill. The group stopped and surrounded the grave.

Ichigo slowly dropped to both his knees and sat hopelessly in front of the grave. Orihime covered her mouth with both of her hands as tears dripped down her soft cheeks. The moon reflected off of Uryu Ishida's glasses as he gazed down at the grave in complete silence. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin stood a little ways away from the group, watching them carefully.

Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and whispered softly so only he could hear her, "Come on, it's late. You need sleep."

He gazed up at her, "Rukia... everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault. So why does it feel like it is?"

"Ichigo," she advised, "You know it's not your fault. You need to get to into your head. Chad wouldn't of wanted this."

"I can't be here anymore!" Orhime cried, sprinting down the hill. Everyone watched her, and their hearts all sank even more.

"I'll go after her," Uryu responded, "I'll take her home. Don't stay here to long."

Uryu turned and sprinted after Orhime. "It's time for us to be heading out too," Kisuke said moving towards Ichigo. Rukia stepped out of the way to let him stand next to Ichigo. "Listen. It's not going to get any easier. Chad wouldn't want you to give up. Goodnight Ichigo, don't be like this for too much longer." As he walked away he placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder, "Fix him up, would ya?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi's footsteps faded away. A small group of clouds covered the moon, and it grew a little darker.

"Ichigo. Get up."

She stared at him, but there was no response. His orange hair didn't stand out in the dark. He didn't move. His eyes were glued to the small grave.

"Get up now."

Still, there was no movement from the boy. A tear trickled down her pale skin, leaving behind a slim, moist path.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Her voice exploded in his mind. He turned and looked at her. The moon was reflected in her eyes, and her raven hair blended in with the blackness around them.

"Stand up! You cannot sit like this forever! Remember Chad in your heart and soul but don't dwell on his death! People can't see you like this! I can't see you like this! Please Ichigo, stand!"

A cool breeze glazed over the hillside as tears flowed out of her eyes. She tried to fight her body from shaking but she couldn't. Then she watched as the boy in front of her rose to his feet. The clouds parted and the moonlight illuminated him. Beyond her tears she could make out as small smile dancing on his lips.

"Rukia. Thank you."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled herself towards him. She planted her face into his chest, "You baka." Her tears made his shirts wet, and he smiled at her. Her wrapped his arms around her, and suddenly the wind didn't feel so cold. A few moments passed and the two eventually broke apart.

The sound of their synced footsteps faded away from the hillside, and the lone grave stone was left alone for the first time in two days.

* * *

"I'm sorry Captain-Commander for my interruption but please hear me out sir!"

The stunned faces of all of the captains gazed down upon the beat red Rangiku Matsumoto as both of her legs fells against the hard floor.

"And what is it you wish to share with us, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

She gazed up at the room and began speaking, "Sir I believe the murder of Yasutora Sado was committed by Captain Hitsugaya."

The room remained silent as the gazing eyes of her higher ups swarmed around her. The Captain-Commander leaned forward, "And what evidence do you have to support this crazy hypothesis?"

Her eyes meet with the older mans and she spoke loudly, "Sir, the intense spiritual pressure was noted to be familiar by Rukia and others who were there that night. Sado would have had time to run, but the shock from seeing the Captain alive could have given him time to strike."

"Is that it?"

She hung her head low, "Yes... yes sir."

"I would highly recommend that in the future you restrain from making such outrageous conclusions. Even if Captain Hitsugaya some how survived the attack that night, there is no way so a loyal man such as himself would ally with Aizen. Your evidence is simply not enough. You are dismissed."

"But Capt-"

"I said you were dismissed."

"Please sir-"

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

* * *

"Rukia," the teenage boy smiled, "I don't get it."

The light from the buildings shined down on the gray sidewalk ahead of them. The quiet noise of a car passing by grabbed their attention for a moment, but the it was back to shooting looks back and forth to one another. She raised her eye brow, "What don't you get?"

"I don't want to sound like a creep," he laughed, "But you err... well we've never really hugged before these past few days..."

"You are sounding like a creep," she laughed, continuing to walk past the teenage boy who stopped.

"There's not a way to make it sound not creepy!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his hands up.

She shook her head, "Maybe you shouldn't have said it at all then." She put her hands into the pocket of her black sweatshirt. He sprinted a little and caught up to her. She gazed over at him, "So what are you planning to do now?"

He looked at her and then out in front of them, "Well those Arrancar need to be stopped. Rukia, I'm going to take Shinji's offer. I'm going to learn how to control my hollow."

She chuckled, "That's just like you. Jumping into something you know nothing about head on. You baka."

He laughed, "Jeez stop calling me that." The two stopped at a light, and waited for a single car to pass by. Without waiting for the walk light to illuminate, the two dashed across the street. When they got to the other side he continued, "Once I'm done with that Kisuke said he would get me into Hueco Mundo."

"You'll probably insist on going alone?" She asked, knowing full well of his answer.

She watched as a tiny smile peeled over his lips, "Actually, I want you to come with me. You, Uryu, Orihime, and anyone else."

This time, she stopped. She stared at him. He quickly noticed she stopped, and paused himself. Then she nodded her head, "It's about damn time Ichigo." They both laughed and continued walking. She smiled, "And I can feel it Ichigo, your soul's getting much stronger."

Abruptly, he stopped dead in his tracks. She looked in his eyes and saw a flicker of fear. "Rukia... what about Chad's soul?"

* * *

"Be on your top guard. Be ready at all times. We must prepare for the worst, whatever that may be. That is my warning to to you and all of your squads. You are dismissed."

The captains began exiting the room one by one, but just as the last captain was leaving the Captain-Commander spoke, "Soifon, please stay for a moment." The door behind them slammed shut and he glanced at her, "I have an assignment for you."

She nodded her head, "Yes, Commander?"

"I cannot say for sure what the thing was that attacked Yasutora Sado. But whatever it is, I want you to enter Hueco Mundo and destroy it."

"How would I go about entering, sir?"

He lowered his head, his arms placed carefully under his chin, "Do not worry. All of that will be taken care of. You will depart exactly two weeks from now. Please, be prepared."

She bowed and replied, "Yes sir." She turned and left the room. The old man sighed and stroked his beard, silently reflecting upon the days events.

* * *

"Aren't you tired of being weak, hollow?"

The Arrancar looked down at the large hollow. Its yellow eyes watched carefully from behind the white mask. Its red body sat curled up in the corner of the room.

"Look," the Arrancar said, pointing at a cage filled with smaller hollows, "You are going to eat them to get strong. You don't want to die do you?"

The hollow stood up, and it towered over the white haired Arrancar. It moved towards the cage, and starred at the hollows inside.

"Now go, ripe their limbs off and devour them, so you can become as strong as me."

The large hollow grabbed one of the smaller ones, and its screeches bounced off the walls of the white room. It's squeals suddenly stopped, and the hollow was no more.

"Good, now don't you want more?"

The large hollow tore open the cage, and began fiercely eating the smaller hollows. They were screaming and squirming, but eventually each on meet their fate.

"I'll be back with more. Keep this up and get stronger. Lord Aizen might even give you a name."


	5. Chapter Four: Descent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Song lyrics used: Chatmonchy - Daidai**

* * *

"When life knocks you down, try to land on your back. Because if you can look up, you can get up. Let your reason get you back up."

Chapter Four: Descent

* * *

Orihime was gone.

_I can't piece things together._

He buried his head in his hands. Tears built up in the back of his eyes, but he just couldn't find it within himself to cry; maybe it wasn't his fault.

_With these eyes of black and white._

But then again, it may have been entirely his fault. At this point, the empty feeling that covered his mind couldn't let him think straight.

_I tried my best._

He coughed a little, trying to resist crying. He did everything right, didn't he? He trained as hard as he could, got stronger, conquered his hollow, he did it all right. It wasn't enough. He almost chuckled, but didn't. He thought it would be out of place.

_There is nothing I can do for you. _

She was gone. Whether it was his fault or not, the inevitable fact was the she wasn't here. He wanted to scream, but instead, only smacked the radio next to him onto the ground. It hit the floor what a long bang, but it still continued to play.

_The way I used to be, something touched my heart, something made me feel content._

It was all a mess now. Events were flying by and he couldn't keep up. And know, he was paying the price. No, she was paying the price of his error. It used to be simple. Now, he couldn't see past the confusion.

_Did I understand myself?_

He couldn't help it. He put his head back into his hands, and let a tear go. Only one, that's all he wanted. Just one, for her. He felt the puffed skin on his cheek for his best friends punch.

She entered the room. It was still bright outside, but he had the shades covering the window. The room was near pitch black, the only light being the small sunlight slipping through the cracks on the sides on the shades.

He looked defeated. His hands holding his face up as he sat stiffly on the bed.

She got in front of the bed he was sitting on, and dropped to both knees in front of him. She placed her soft hands where his hair started on the back of his neck, and she put her face into his hair. She didn't think about it, but for a moment she caught herself kissing the back of his head.

_Please don't go anywhere._

"Ruki-"

"Shh. Just be silent."

The two sat in the position for awhile, listening to the radio play life into the silent room.

_I never meant to hurt you, I was running from emotions I wasn't ready for. _

"I know it's hard. And I know you think it's your fault."

"All these things keep happening Rukia... Chad... now Orihime..."

"I told you," she ridiculed, "be silent."

_But what am I supposed to do next time, if I don't have you to depend on?_

"When things happen, you always beat yourself up. Like your to blame for this. You baka. You baka. This is just as much as my fault. This is everyone's fault. So let's get everyone, and let's fix it."

_Please don't go anywhere. _

"What do you mean?"

The song ended, and the radio stopped playing. She grabbed his head, and pulled it up. Their foreheads meet, and he sat, almost stunned. Her eyes met his, and their breath danced together in the small distance between them.

"Everyone is ready. Uryu. Renji. Me. All we need is you. Let's go. She needs us. It doesn't always have to be you making the decision."

He placed his hands on her hips. She didn't even flinch, or move at all. The thought of his lips pressing against her crossed his mind for a moment, but he dismissed it. It wasn't the time for that. But then again, when would it be? No, he had dismissed that.

"Alright," she felt the warm breath of his words tickle her lips, "Let's go. I'm ready."

They stood up, and she buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They rocked back and forth for a few minutes. Things were complex, but it would get better. Together, they would save her. Together. He smiled and looked down at her. All he could see was the top of her raven hair.

He stroked her back, and simply said to her, "Please, don't go anywhere."

* * *

She placed her hand against the handle of her sword, which lay against the old wooden table. The room was silent. It was his old room, like always. She shut her eyes.

"_Did you finish your paper work?"_

"_Oh captain, your always talking about paperwork! Relax!"_

"_There's work to be done! Stop being lazy!"_

She sighed. Everything was happening in this moment. She felt the handle of the her sword. Should she pick it up? She feel back into the chair, letting go of the sword.

The room was small, only a bed and a table. A small window let in the dim beams of the sunset.

She leaned forward in the chair, grabbing the sword.

"_Things are going to get dangerous."_

"_I know captain. Geez."_

"_Please, watch your back."_

She lifted the sword. She removed it from the sheath. The glimmer from the blade made her eyes blink slightly. She let a small smile dance along her lips.

"I want to know what happened," she thought.

"_Whatever happens, keep going, keep living. I fear this is going to be much bigger than anything the Soul Society has seen."_

"_Captain, nothing will happen. We'll be okay. Stop worrying so much."_

"_Matsumoto..."_

"I know your still alive," she thought. She put the blade back into the sheath, and walked forward. She pressed her hand against the door leading outside.

"Ichigo is going to go after Orihime, this could be your chance."

Her heart was telling her what to do. It was screaming at her.

"But if you die, what would his death mean?"

Her mind was trying to stop her.

"But what if his death means nothing, because he is not dead?"

Her heart had won.

She slipped open the thin door, and left the room alone.

* * *

"I'm here, Captain-Commander."

The large room was almost pitch black, except for the single torch the Captain-Commander held in his hands. Next to him, a grinning Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Please Soifon, let us hurry. I want this to be a quick process," Mayuri laughed, "The portal takes a lot of energy."

"Yes," she responded."

"Mayuri," the commander addressed, "Please continue ahead. I would like to have a private word with Soifon."

The captain chuckled, and headed down the nearest hallway. Once he was far away enough, the commander spoke again, "I believe you know what your to do."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"Find out what that thing was. And take it out. You have the proper equipment. Do not disappointment me. I am relying on you."

"Yes sir."

"You may proceed."

She nodded, and followed the path which Mayuri went down. It was pitch black, but she could feel his spiritual pressure not to far ahead. She stopped, and held out her hands. She felt a wall in front of her. From the corner of her eyes, she caught a dim light. She turned.

A single gate open on the floor. A garganta. She could feel the spiritual pressure of hollows oozing out of the portal. She pulled the black hood over her head.

Captain Mayuri smiled devilishly, "I don't have all day."

She stepped forward, ready for anything.

* * *

He stood on the large wooden frame. He yawned loudly stretching his arms out. He picked up his cane and paced back and forth for a few minutes, looking around at the fake sky and training field. His eyes spotted Uryu, the quincy, and he waved, "Hey! Ichigo is coming right?"

"Of course," the boy replied, fixing his glassed, "Ichigo always comes."

The man laughed, "Well maybe he should get here faster."

"Look here," a red headed man spoke up, "We want to get this done just as much as you do. Orihime is in trouble."

The man grabbed the end of his hat, and stared down at the floor. Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps above were heard, and the man smiled, "It's about time Ichi- hey that's not Ichigo!"

"Rangiku?" Renji spoke.

They all watched as the orange haired women walked down the large stairs, her sword at her side. When she arrived she bowed to them, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to join you."

Renji nodded, "Of course. The more the merrier."

* * *

The white haired Arrancar entered the large room. Behind him another one followed.

He was tall, and well built. His skin was dark, and his hair darker. His mask was simple. A plain, simple mask of a skeleton. It was half broken, reveling only half of his plain face. His deep brown eyes stared at the man in the front of the room.

"Lord Aizen, I have brought you the Arrancar."

Aizen moved in his large throne, placing both his hands under his chin. "Ahh... thank you Diavolo. You may go now, I'll take it from here."

Diavolo bowed, leaving the large room and the two men alone.

"You have one assignment. Then you will be named and I will allow you to continue your life."

The tall Arrancar stood still, not responding.

"You must kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo slid open the screen door to the familiar house. He waved his hand, motioning for Rukia to go first. She smiled and sarcastically teased, "Aww, such a gentlemen."

They moved through the tiny shop, and got to the back room. The stairs were reveled, and the two walked down together. The training ground grew closer and closer, and he could make out the people standing around the gate.

"Oi! Ichigo! Rukia! Let's go! I'm sleepy!"

Ichigo screamed, "We're coming! Calm down you old man!"

Rukia sighed, "You know Ichigo, you scream a lot."

The two got off the stairs and walked towards the group. Eventually they all meet up. Ichigo scanned across the group.

Uryu. Rangiku. Renji. Rukia.

He smiled. They were going to save Orihime.

"Let's go," Renji said confidently, "We got to save her."

"Yes. No more time needs to be wasted," Uryu responded.

The group of five turned to Urahara, who was standing on top of the gate.

"Let's go old man!" Ichigo yelled.

"I warn you," Urahara preached, "Once your inside your going to have to make a path for yourself. And even if you make it to Las Noches, it's not done yet. You'll have to defeat all the Arrancar, even Aizen."

Ichgio threw his hands up, "We know the dangers! But we have to save Orihime!"

Urahara nodded, "I understand. So go!"

He began chanting. In a few moments the black, eye shaped gate opened in front of them.

"It's time," Rukia murmured.

"We have to go, there's no choice," Matsumoto replied. "We have to save her." _And him._

Ichigo stared into the emptiness, and then jumped up to challenge it.

His friends behind him also jumped.

The blackness swallowed them whole.


	6. Chapter Five: Oaths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Promises are like the full moon, if they are not kept at once they diminish day by day."

Chapter Five: Oaths

* * *

"How long does this freaking tunnel go on for?"

"Be quiet Ichigo. You're being annoying."

"Annoying? What's annoying is you falling into a giant forest of hollows and getting us side tracked!"

"It's not like I asked for that to happen!"

"Well maybe you should be more careful!"

"I was being careful, but I was sort of stuck in the quick sand!"

"Both of you be quiet! You sound like an old married couple!"

"We do not sound like a married couple!"

Rangiku chuckled at the arguing couple. The group moved along in a long line through the near pitch black tunnel, lit only by a small flame made by Renji's kidou. The group stopped abruptly.

"It's a door," Uryu stated.

"That'll get you into the new building," Nel responded, holding onto Ichigo's sleeve.

"Well then," Ichigo grinned, "What are we waiting for?"

He moved to the front of the group, breaking Nel's grip off his shirt. Once he was at the large, steel door he swung his sword wildly, letting go some spiritual pressure go at the same time. The door broke open, reveling the room in front of them.

"Finally!" Ichigo cheered, "A place that's not falling apart!"

The group moved into the room. Its plain yellow walls were lined with torches, and the fire bounced off the gray tile on the floor. They stepped into the middle of the large room, and stared down five dim hallways.

"The path splits here."

Suddenly, a heavy spiritual pressure filled the room. Everyone hung their heads a little lower, but Ichigo stood up straight.

"Nel. You and your friends need to go back the way we came. I have no idea what's up ahead, but it's to dangerous for you."

Nel's two sidekick quickly grabbed her, and began moving back the way the came. "Come on Nel, we need to get out of hear."

"Ichigo!" Nel yelled, kicking and screaming, "Ichigo! Let go! Ichigo! Ichgio!"

Her two friends both sighed as they had to carry her away.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Her screams eventually disappeared, and the group was left alone in the room.

He gazed around room, glancing down each hallway. "I guess we take it hallway by hallway then," Ichigo commanded.

"No," Rukia replied, "We'll all go our separate ways."

"Are you crazy? It's much safer if we travel together! These are Espada Rukia!"

She crossed her arms, "Are you insulting me Ichigo?"

He was a bit taken back, "What? No, of course not I-"

Rangiku raised her hand, "You know Ichigo, to worry about someone on the battlefield is actually an insult."

"If you don't want to insult me, then let us split up. I can handle myself fine, as all of us can."

He sighed, "Fine. We'll split up."

"It's settled. Everyone, put your hands in! I have something that will bring us good luck!" Renji boasted loudly.

The group did as he said. Renji put his hand out first. Rangiku placed hers on top of his. Uryu fixed his glasses, the reach his hand out. Rukia smiled and threw her hand on top of theirs. They all looked towards Ichigo, who sighed a little before sliding his hand in.

Renji looked at the group of hands, and then started to chant loudly.

"Now we head towards the battlefield!"

"Believe, and our blades will not brake!"

"Believe, and our hearts will not bend!"

"Though the roads we take may be different, our iron hearts beat as one!"

"Swear, that even if the earth is torn asunder, we will live and return here once again!"

The group broke apart, throwing their hands into the air.

Ichigo was sprinting towards his hallway with a grin on his lips, when suddenly a familiar hand grasped his. He stopped, and heard the footsteps of his friends disappear in the distance.

He turned, for a split second was able to make her features out. They moved closer to him, almost to quick for him. And in a quick flash, it happened.

She pressed her lips up against his, and ran her hands past his neck. He immediately responded, kissing back and grabbing her waist. He was almost lifting her off the ground.

The couple broke up and she glanced up at him. He gazed down and could only fumble with her name.

She flashed her comfortable smile, "Quit slacking off Ichigo."

He threw his hands up in the air, "You were the one who kissed me!"

She turned around, and began heading towards her hallway, "Enough with the excus-"

He turned her around, and pressed their lips together again. This time, the kiss lasted much longer. They broke apart, and they were close enough to make out every last detail of each others face. Their foreheads were pressed gently together.

"You had better come back alive Rukia," he told her.

She could help but smiled, "Stop worrying." The two broke apart and began walking away from each other, their hands slid out of each others grasp. "We'll be just fine Ichigo, everything works out."

Without looking back at her he responded, "It does. It really does."

* * *

He watched the screen carefully. The room was silent, except for his master's finger tapping upon the desk. He gazed at the screen.

There were five beings. Three very strange ones had just left, leaving only five.

He seemed hypnotized by these beings.

One in particular grabbed his attention. His eyes were glued to her image on the screen. As he gazed at her, he could hear his voice talking to her.

_"I am this squad's new captain. And you must be my lieutenant. So let me give my oath to you. I will protect you and this entire squad even if the cost is my life. In return, I expect you to follow me to the end of the world. Do you accept this oath?"_

_"Of course I accept. And I also offer you my own oath. I am here to lay down my life for yours. I am your guardian. If you fall into the pits of Hell, I will be jumping in after you."_

"Diavolo," the pink haired Espada called out. He barley heard. The words still consumed his thoughts. The scene kept replaying over and over in his mind. He could see himself talking to her, in a place he had never seen before. He gazed up, still disillusional to a certain degree. "That women there, the tall one. Aizen wants me to gather her. So go and get her. Hurry up."

He bowed, and exited the room. He stumbled through the hallways, trying to get a hold of himself.

* * *

"So they really went to Hueco Mundo... huh."

The two men sat together at the kitchen table. A single light above them shinned down, contrasting the darkness outside and in the rest of the house.

The sound of the a beer being slid across the table bounced off the walls of the desolate house. The man with glasses caught it and sight, "I told him to stay out of the affair of Soul Reapers."

The other man laughed, "I think it's not really Soul Reaper business. They left from Urahara's shop. No captain either. There was only a few of them."

"Still, I don't like him medaling around in my enemies affairs."

Again, the other man laughed, "Your so harsh my old friend. Our sons our great friends, let them use their friendship to help them win battles. And besides, the Soul Society is a much different place now."

They both lifted their bottles, and put them down at the same time. The man stroked his chin hairs, "So are your worried about Uryu?"

Ryuken fixed his glasses, "Not at all. I am not going to even bother asking you about Ichigo."

He grinned, "Your right. Ichigo really is a powerful soul. Both of them are."

"Are we going to assist them?"

There was a silence, and Isshin looked at his friend. He put his hands on the table and confidently said, "Of course. This is men's work, and their just boys after all."

* * *

"That stupid idiot! Who does he think he is barging straight into the enemy's base like that! It's just suicide! Complete suicide! What a stupid moron!"

"Calm down Hiyori. Ichigo will be just fine."

"He's going to die! He can't even hold his mask on for twenty seconds!"

"Have some faith would ya? He's much stronger than all of us."

The group was silent. They all stared at Shinji, expecting him to say something more. He sighed, falling back against and old beat up chair. Hiyori pulled at her hair, obviously ticked off.

"So," Love Aikawa asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We wait."

Kensei shook his head, "That's all we ever do it wait. We should bust in there and knock some heads in."

Some of the group nodded in response. Shinji shook his head, "Listen up everyone. I'm only going to say this once."

He stood up in front of all of the Vizards, and began pacing back and forth.

"I know that we all seek revenge on Aizen. Trust me the time will come for that. But we need to wait just a moment longer. With Ichigo and his friends invading Hueco Mundo, the events of this war are unfolding. Ichigo is Aizen's one true threat. So what is the logical choice for him? Lock him in Las Noches. While their stuck, Aizen and most of the Espada leave to take down the Soul Society. What's left of the Soul Society anyway? They have lost four captains. They don't stand a chance against Aizen and the Espada. It will be complete chaos. And that's where we step in."

* * *

He picked up the cup of tea, and sipped enough to satisfy him. He placed it down on the small table. Across from him, the dark skinned women sat with her legs and arms crossed.

"So what are you thinking there?"

He smiled a bit, "Were going to have to help Ichigo no matter how I look at this situation."

She placed her hands on her knees, "That's great. I've been looking forward to a fight."

"I fear it's not going to be one fight. The Soul Society isn't going to join in. I'm positive about that. The old man has never been one to go back on his words."

"You honestly think they won't send help?"

He shook his head, "To Yamamoto, a traitor is always a traitor."

Their eyes meet and they both chuckled, "That's one thing me and you know for sure"

Yoruichi stood up, and carefully walked to his side of the small round table. She knelled down behind him, and hung her arms on his shoulder, her hands falling in front of his chest. She placed her head next to his and she breathed in.

"Guess we'll have to go at it again."

Urahara smiled, tilting his head towards her, "It seems were always going at something, doesn't it?"

* * *

"The group contains Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rangiku Matsumoto. All once trusted Soul Reapers and allies, they care now considered traitors and enemies to the Soul Society. We will not be aiding their invasion of Hueco Mundo in anyway. Any aid to them will be seen as a crime against the Soul Society and the traitor will be stripped of their position and given severe punishment. Please inform your squads immediately. Your are dismissed."

The captains moved out of the heavy air of the small room, and into the long hallways of the First Squad Headquarters. At first none of them moved. They exchanged glances, trying read the other captains thoughts.

Then, the female voice rang, "I believe we all understand the Captain-Commander? Yes?"

Everyone stared at Unohana, and the laugh of another captain arose, "This is all very annoying. I am a very busy man and these meetings are such a nuisance." Mayuri walked down the hallway alone, leaving the group of other captains.

Ukitake stepped towards the front of the group. "I know it's hard to see what the Captain is doing at times like these. But please, be assured that the safety of the Soul Society is his number one interest. We should all be going now, we all have better things to do."

Ukiatake, Unohana and Shunsui turned away from the group and walked together. They were followed by Komamura, who eyed the two reaming captains suspiciously.

"Well Kuchiki," Kenpachi grinned devilishly, "It's just you and me. When are we leaving?"

"I am not aware of the matter you are talking about."

He laughed, "Don't give me that. You can't possibly think that they are really traitors. And besides, Rukia is there. You have to go and save her right?"

There was silence and Byakuya began to walk away from the eager captain.

"Whatever," Kenpachi laughed, "More for me. These are some of the strongest hollows that the world may ever see. I'm not missing my chance. But you can stay here for all I care."

Byakuya stopped and turned, "I never said I wasn't going."

He chuckled, "So you really do care about your Rukia."

He shook his head, "I never said that either."

"Whatever you say Kuchiki, let's just get the hell out of this place. The old man has really lost his mind."

Byakuya nodded, "For once, Kenpachi Zaraki, I agree with you."

* * *

She flew down the hallway. The sound of her footsteps was the only noise in the silent path. Her long, orange hair danced behind her. The torches on the wall seem to go on forever, and she just kept running.

_I know your here Captain._

She glanced down the hallway. It seemed to continue forever.

_I can feel you here. I just know it's you._

She really could. His energy was all around her. She swore she could even see it. White lines began flashing in the hallway. For the first time in a long time, she truly smiled.

_I'm going to find you!_

She sprinted faster, her feet now moving as fast she could possibly go. Sweet built up on her forehead but she ignored it.

_We are go to b-_

Her feet stopped.

She shut her eyes, and listened to the noise echo off the walls of the hallway. The blood hit the floor.

She glanced down.

The black sword had pierced her stomach.

She glanced up.

"It's you."

She began to cry.

He was there.

His striking, white hair.

His piercing, turquoise eyes.

Her tears feel, splattering against the blood that was already on the floor.

"It's really you. I foun... I fon... I... y.. you."

She passed out, and he withdrew the blade from her. Her body fell onto the floor, and the blood splattered up onto him and his ghastly white uniform.

He examined her laying on the floor. And suddenly, a scene played out in his head.

"_Rangiku! How much did you drink!"_

"_Ugh... Captain..."_

He held his forehead. Then, he felt his mask, the hard material felt cold against his hands.

He leaned down, and threw her over his shoulder.

They disappeared together.


	7. Chapter Six: Breaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."

Chapter Six: Breaking

* * *

It was a color his eyes had not yet seen.

He had seen many colors.

Black, white, brown, yellow, blue, even green once.

But this was a color that entangled him. It controlled him. It made it hard to focus on anything else.

When he looked at this color he felt different. Everyday, he had been doing the same thing. But this color, showed him that there was much in the world he hasn't seen yet. If anything, this color made him curious. It was hard to put his mind around.

Was this the color sixth seat, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, once explained?

"_I hate the sunsets in the world of the living. Completely awful."_

He remembered the table of Espada being silent.

"_It's just the worst color imaginable. It's so annoying. So annoying you can't look away. And all the people take time just to stand and watch. I hate it, I really do."_

For the first time, he let his breathe go loudly for a second, pushing all the air out of his chest. It felt good for a second. He only did this because he saw eighth seat, Szayel Aporro Granz do it once when he was trying to get a reaction to work. After he sighed, he figured out he didn't like it. It made him feel like something was wrong.

"Almost done for today," Szayel laughed.

He glanced back down at the being on the table. Large lights shined down onto the bed where he was working. He looked over Szayel's back, who was busy injecting things into it and writing down notes.

He followed the path of orange, and it eventually came to a face. It was the strangest face he had ever seen. There was no mask. It was so strange. Strange, but nice. Nice and familiar.

Then there were her eyes. They were closed now, but he remembered what they had looked like.

_The black sword had pierced her stomach._

_His eyes were looked into hers. The beautiful, captivating blue shade of her eyes was slowly fading into emptiness. _

"_It's you."_

_Her eyes were broken. They were leaking. _

_What was this?_

_All black robes?_

_No mask?_

_Broken eyes?_

"_It's really you. I foun... I fon... I... y.. you."_

_He was taken back for a moment. He didn't show it physically, but inside his mind stopped working for a slight moment. _

_She passed out, and he withdrew the blade from her. Her body fell onto the floor, and the blood splattered up onto him and his ghastly white uniform. _

_As the blood hit him, he didn't even flinch. _

_He examined her laying on the floor. For a long time, he seemed to just stand and stare. Suddenly, his mind began going crazy. _

_He saw pictures of her, but not like this. She was smiling, and she was happy. In one, she was passed out on the floor, almost like how she looked now._

"_Rangiku! How much did you drink!"_

"_Ugh... Captain..."_

_He held his forehead. Then, he felt his mask, the hard material felt cold against his hands. _

_He felt bad. Only for a moment, he had felt bad he stabbed her. No, no he didn't. Aizen told him to. Szayel told him to. _

_He leaned down, and threw her over his shoulder._

_They disappeared together. _

"Diavolo... Diavolo... Diavolo!"

He snapped out of his daze, "Yes master."

"Go in the data holding room. There should be a syringe. Exactly like this," he held up an empty one, "It will be filled with a green liquid. Run and get it for me. And don't go peeking and the screens. Go."

He bowed like always. He moved quickly, reaching a hallway.

He realized as he was walking, he did not like Szayel experimenting on this women. He did not like it when the needles pierced her skin, forcing the strange chemicals inside her. He did not like Szayel Aporro Granz at all.

He couldn't grasp what he was feeling. Never once has he had to face this strange feeling. It was like his stomach had flipped over, and a fierce fire had started in his mind. He clenched his fist.

He kept going, until he found the familiar door. He pressed it open.

The room was silent. There were three giant screens, displaying information. On the board used for typing, was the syringe. He picked it up, placing his other hand on the board as well.

Suddenly the screen lit up, and it announced to him, "Analyzing DNA, please wait."

He did as it told him to, not moving a muscle.

"Identified. Diavolo Ghiaccio. Loading Experimental Log 2039. Please wait."

He waited again, more nervous this time. Szayel told him not to touch anything in this room, or there would be severe punishment.

The screen had loaded, and small black words appeared against a white screen. He began to walk away taking the syringe with him. But he stopped. He turned and glanced at the screen. His eyes danced around the words, his mind still in to much shock to even comprehend a thought.

_Date: November 19th, 2007. Time: 10:00 AM_

_Day: One_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya _

_Height: 4'4" Weight: 62 lbs._

_Race: Shinigami Procedure: Arrancarfication_

_Notes: Injected specimen with basic hollow stimulants made with the power of the Hougyoku. Day: Six Race: Shinigami_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya At one point, specimen yelled out,"Rangiku." Memory Clear: Successful Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya Race: Arrancar Date: December 1st, 2007. Broken Mask: Early stage. Day: Twenty-one Race: Arrancar _

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya. _

_Renamed: Diavolo Ghiaccio_

A thousand pieces of glass flew through the air as his fist collided with the screen. Blood from his knuckled poured onto the floor as he exited the room.

* * *

Their blades collided in mid air.

Ichigo panted heavily as his fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez continued. Unlike his last opponent, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Grimmjow was an Espada, and one hundred times stronger.

He gasped, and then screamed loudly, "You'll tell me where she is before I have to kill you!"

Grimmjow chuckled to himself, "I don't think you have time to worry about the girl. You should be worrying about yourself!"

He flung himself forward, and Ichigo had barley enough time to pull his blade up. Their swords collided again and Grimmjow taunted him "Where is that damn mask? Come on, stop holding back!"

The two fighters pushed their swords, causing both of them to fly backward. Ichigo raised his hand and smiled, "Here it comes, Grimmjow."

He pulled his hand over his face, and the mask appeared.

* * *

The spiritual pressure was growing stronger. He kept following it down endless hallways and empty rooms. He had assured himself that what they were fighting were not anything more than hollows. Although they looked and talked like humans, they were only mere hollows.

He had chosen to think this after he had killedCirucci Thunderwitch. She took the appearance of a women, but in all reality she was only a hollow. And he proved that when he sent an arrow through her head, killing her.

At this point, his only concern was to find Orihime. He did not want to fight, but if anything got in his way he would take them down.

He was going to find Orihime.

He continued to follow the strong spiritual pressure. He turned down a hallway, and could see a large door at the end. He sprinted down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the empty walls.

As he got to the door, he could feel the immense power behind it. But suddenly, he picked up on a new spiritual energy. It was Orihime's energy.

He threw open the doors, to find a green eyed Arrancar staring him down.

The room was lifeless. Nothing moved. Then, Uryu stepped forward, "Orihime!"

She came out from the shadows of the barren room. "Uryu... it's you."

He nodded, "I'm here to rescue you."

Suddenly, Uryu dashed to his left, dodging the swinging blade of the Arrancar. Uryu fixed his glasses and quickly analyzed.

_This must be an Espada. His movements are impossibly fast compared to my last opponent. I cannot take this fight lightly. _

He turned around, and summoned his blue Ginrei Kojaku. He observed the Espada in front of him. He was slim, but he was oozing with incredible spiritual pressure. His lifeless green eyes pierced him as the two stared each other down.

The Espada spoke, "I do not know why you think you can defeat me. You may as well drop dead now."

Uryu smiled, "I'm afraid I have no choice whether I want to defeat you or not. I simply will defeat you. There is no question about that."

Ulquiorra stood up straight. The crescent moon shed barley enough light into the room for the two to make out the appearance of each other. "You are doing this... all to save this women?"

Uryu nodded, "Yes."

"You are foolish. I thought you would be level headed. But you are blind and reckless. Do you not value your life enough to stay away from this place?"

Arrows flew through the small room. Without any emotion or movement Ulquiorra raised hands to catch one of the flying arrows. Instead of catching it, the arrow ripped through his skin.

"That's impossible," Ulquiorra choked out.

Uryu glanced towards Orihime, "Listen Orihime. I need you to step back. This might take awhile."

The hole left in Ulquiorra's hand regenerated, and he blasted towards the confident Quincy.

* * *

His eyes scanned across the room, looking everywhere. "Diavolo," he called, "Where have y-"

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his face and lifted him into the air. He squirmed to try and break free but he simply couldn't escape the powerful grip.

"Tell me!" He heard the voice scream.

"Tell you what?" He replied still trying to break the grip.

"I saw it on the screen! What am I?" He turned his head to look at women on the table, "And what is she?

He heard a devilish chuckle, "You are mine Diavolo! If it wasn't for me you would be nothing! And now I am making her just like you!"

The grip grew tighter and the scientist screamed loudly, but still continued to laugh. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You are nothing but Aizen's slave You are nothing!"

"Shut up!"

"Embrace it! There is nothing inside you! You are a demon!"

"No! Stop it"

"That's all everything is! Emptiness and nothingness! That's all that's inside you and soon that's all that will be left inside that women! You are absolute-"

Blood sprayed across the white room. It crashed against the floor, ceiling, and walls.

The lifeless body banged against the hard tile floor.

He kept his hand raised in the air. He couldn't move. Blood dripped off of his red soaked hand. His eyes fell to the floor where his master's body was laying.

His face was completely disfigured. He had broken his skull into pieces under his intense grip.

Behind him, he heard beeping. He turned to see one of the machines connected to the strange women was going berserk. It flashed red lights and beeped loudly.

Forgetting about what just happened, he sprinted over to the side of the women. She was shaking violently. He had not the slightest idea of what to do.

* * *

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"Save me Aizen! Save me Aizen!"

"You promised me didn't you! I would be freed from the pain! So why does it hurt?"

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

"Bitch... I refuse... to accept... this."

Rukia watched as Aaroniero Arruruerie died upon the cold tile floor. The two tiny Arrancar became completely still, and the one she stabbed split entirely in half.

She rolled over, starring at ceiling. Her wounds were fatal, and she was beginning to pass out. She rolled over, and used her cuffed hand to try and lift herself up. It was useless, as she crashed down to the floor again.

"Don't die," she told herself.

She pushed herself up again, this time she began to crawl despite her injuries.

"I won't die," she managed to let out. She continued crawling until she broke on the floor. Laying still on the ground she whispered quietly, "Ichigo..."

* * *

Renji entered the large room. He sighed loudly.

"Where is everybody?"

He had been running through hallways, looking for any sign of the Arrancar or Orihime. Still, he had found nobody.

He walked to the center of the large room. It was a plan gray room, with giant columns supporting it. He gazed around the room, "It's a dead end." He turned to go back the way he came, when suddenly he heard the sound of a collapsing building behind him.

As he turned, his vision was blocked by a giant Arrancar. He was giant compared to other Arrancar, and looked much more brutal.

"Look what I've found," his deep voice bellowed, "An insect."

Renji chuckled, "It's about damn time I found someone!"

Yammy chuckled loudly, "Shut up fly!"

Almost lighting fast, Yammy blasted forward and banged his over sized fist against the ground. Renji swiftly dodged the attack, and counted with a blast of his shikai.

Yammy effortlessly smacked away the flying blade and he laughed, "Let me squish you, you fly!"

Renji grimaced as he dodged another swinging fist.

* * *

He ran his hands through his hair, "What do I do," he began to ask, "What's going on?"

Looking down at the squirming women he began to panic. He turned to the beeping machine, and sliced it into two pieces with his zanpaktou. She was still shaking violently.

"Please," he mumbled to the women, "Stop it!"

It was obvious she hadn't heard him.

"What am I doing?" he screamed loudly. He glanced over his shoulder to see the bloody mess he had made of Syazel. "What's happening?"

He fell to his knees and shut his eyes. His hands gripped his head and his mind began exploding with thoughts.

_Procedure: Arrancarfication_

"_Come on captain! Let's go out for awhile! This paper work is boring!"_

_Race: Shinigami_

"_You have been awarded the honor of being the Captain of the tenth squad. Congratulations." _

_Memory Clear: Successful_

"_Reign over the frosted heavens!"_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya. Renamed: Diavolo Ghiaccio_

"_How much longer are you going to cry for huh? If you're a man just say it like you mean it!"_

_Specimen: Toshiro Hitsugaya _

"_You can hear the voice, can't you?"_

"Matsumoto!"

He jumped up from his spot on the ground, and was next to her bed side. He was panting heavily as he stared down at the women.

"That's your name. You are Rangiku Matsumoto! And I'm Diavolo Hitsugaya! No.. T... To.. Tos... T... I don't know but wake up Rangiku!"

He gazed down at the women who had become still. He violently grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Wake up! Dammit! Tell me who I am?"

There was no response.

"Damn! Damn! Who am I! Tell me! Wake up and tell me!"

Now, he was slamming her against the soft bed she laid upon. His grip on her shoulders was tight.

"I know you aren't dead! I know it!"

There was no response.

"Fine! Then I'll find a way to wake you up!"

He put his arms under her back, and lifted her up over his shoulders.

He turned and started running, only to be stopped by a single word.

"Bankai."

* * *

"Grimmjow..."

The defeated Espada began to move slowly towards Ichigo Kurosaki. Suddenly, he was covered in a blue veil, returning him back to his normal state.

"I don't lose," the sixth Espada panted, "I'll never go down... to the like... of you!"

He charged at Ichigo confidently. Letting go of his own blade, Ichigo caught Grimmjow's sword hand. The two stared down each other for a moment before Ichigo spoke, "That's enough. You've lost."

The grip on his hand grew weaker, "I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting through anyone you don't like and becoming a king with nobody left to rule... What's the point of it all?"

There was a certain stillness in the air until Grimmjow screamed, "No!" He jumped back quickly and held his blade above his head, Ichigo stood defenseless.

"You-"

Instantaneously, a large circular blade flew through Grimmjow, splitting him nearly in half. Ichigo watched stunned as the Espada gave his last dying breathe.

The giant scythe moved back and Ichigo's eyes followed it until it lead to a tall, demonic looking Arrancar.

"Damn, you're a sore loser!"

The Arrancar caught the blade and grinned, "Just die already... both of you!"

He swung his hand again, letting the giant blade fly towards Ichigo.

* * *

He was panting loudly. The being in front of him was bathed in a shadow from the crescent moon behind him He looked up as the Espada spoke, "You have turned out to be much stronger than I anticipated."

Ulquiorra had managed to lure Uryu to the top of Las Noches, and now the two were completely alone.

Uryu back up, pulling out his Seele Schneider. He blasted forwards swing the blue sword with great power.

Ulquiorra raised his blade and parried the attack. "You wait until now to use this weapon, when are your tricks going to end?"

He moved quickly as a few arrows flew at him from behind. Then, he raised his blade blocking another attack from Uryu's Seele.

"You're fast," Ulquiorra spoke. Suddenly, Uryu turned around and blocked an attack from his opponents blade. Then he ducked, missing the swinging blade coming from his right just barley enough.

Uryu disappeared again, leaving Ulquiorra standing alone. "Where did you go, Quincy?"

The atmosphere was silent as the Espada stared out into the dark sky.

"Licht Regen!"

Suddenly, like pouring rain arrows flew down from the sky. Ulquiorra didn't have time to react and he took the full force of the attack.

Once the arrows settled down, Uryu floated down to the top of Las Noches.

He gazed down at Ulquiorra, who was pinned down by several arrows.

Uryu began walking away from his defeated his opponent when he spoke.

"Resurrección, Segunda Etapa"

* * *

"_Ichigo..."_

The room around her was fading.

"_I told you there was nothing... to worry about."_

Her vision was becoming blurred.

"_Maybe, you were right. I would have been safe with you."_

She tried one last time to try and crawl.

"_If I die... Ichigo..."_

She fell again against the hard tile.

"_I can't die... not... without..."_

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"_Without telling... telling you..."_

Her eyes shut, and she passed out.

"_I love you."_

The blade glimmered lightly in the darkness.

"It's a shame I can't tell you my name, but that too is a part of your destiny."

The 7th Espada, Zommari Leroux gazed down at the nearly dead girl, "Farwell, Shinigmai."

* * *

He smashed against the ground in a bone cracking explosion. The giant fist banged against his chest, causing him to spit up blood.

The fist was raised, leaving Renji crushed and panting for air.

Not to far away from him, was his crushed Bankai. The snake head lay in a thousand pieces scattered over the tile floor.

The open ceiling let Renji see out into the dark skies of Hueco Mundo.

He heard the devilish chuckle of the Espada, "Did you really think you could win?"

Yammy towered over the Renji, grinning demoniacally at the broken Soul Reaper, "You are just garbage."

Renji clenched his fist, "Shut up."

The large Espada laughed, "I can't wait to end your pathetic life!"

Yammy raised his fist, and threw it down wildly.

* * *

"Bankai."

He turned to see the outline of a female dressed in all black on the far side of the giant lab, attached to her was a giant golden missile launcher.

Without warning, the missile blasted off of the launcher and was headed towards him.

He raised a single hand and extended his finger.

"Gran Rey Cero."


End file.
